I Hope You Feel It
by blaineandersassy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been friends with benefits for a while. When Blaine decides he wants to start dating around, he breaks it off. Kurt doesn't like that very much. He wants Blaine back, and he's determined to get him.


**Title: I Hope You Feel It**

**Author: blaineandersassy**

**Pairing: Klaine, sort of but not really Blaine/OMC**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: ~4300**

**Warnings: Angry sex, bare backing, public sex, a little dirty talk (aka all the good stuff).**

**Description: Kurt and Blaine have been friends with benefits for a while. When Blaine decides he wants to start dating around, he breaks it off. Kurt doesn't like that very much. He wants Blaine back, and he's determined to get him.**

**Is this considered an AU? I don't know, but Kurt and Blaine are at McKinley.**

* * *

_And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it._

Kurt has been watching Blaine for a few minutes now while they do their homework. Sprawled out on Kurt's living room floor, he scratches out answers to his pre-calc as Blaine pretends to read _The Sun Also Rises _for English.

Blaine hasn't acted like himself recently. He's been… off lately—easily distracted, jumpy, and tired. This is the first time he and Kurt have hung out all week. Normally they're inseparable, practically attached at the hip, and Kurt is beginning to feel like Blaine is pulling away. Before Blaine catches him watching, Kurt makes the decision to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay, this is over," Kurt mumbles before sitting up on his haunches. Blaine peers at him for a moment above the novel. "No, put it down."

Blaine sets his book on the coffee table, still not speaking. He brings his hands back into his lap and feigns a look of confusion. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just reading. You know how I get absorbed in my books. I can't hear anything." Blaine shrugs, attempting a nonchalance that Kurt completely sees through.

Eyebrow arched, Kurt presses on. "That's funny because you haven't flipped a page in quite some time."

Blaine pauses, caught. "I reread the passage because I was confused," he tries.

"It's Hemingway, Blaine. It doesn't get more simple than that."

"Fine. Maybe I'm a little distracted. It's nothing." Kurt raises his other eyebrow to meet the one already arched. "It's nothing!" Blaine attempts to pick his book back up to distract from the situation, and Kurt slams his hand down on it.

"Blaine. You are my best friend. I can read you better than anyone." _For more reasons than one, _he adds to himself. "Now tell me what's going on in your head."

"I've just been thinking about our… situation." Blaine says, and Kurt assumes he means the sexual side. Blaine's eyes are trained on the floor when he tries to meet them. "I was just thinking, and I mean I've always been a romantic, you have to know that. I mean, I'm sure I've mentioned it on more than one occasion. Because it means something. To me. Love, I mean. And romance, that too. You know, dates and candles and flowers and—"

Kurt cuts off Blaine's ramble, slightly exasperated already that this has taken so long. "Blaine, for the love of _God, _just spit it out."

He takes a steadying breath, and before he can change his mind he says, "I want to date people, and I don't feel comfortable doing that while we're still… intimate. So I just… I wanted to say that we should end it."

"You're kidding. This is a joke," Kurt says in disbelief. He had never given any hint that he wanted something more. Had he? Blaine regards him seriously, not saying anything. Kurt's heart sinks a little, but he ignores it, pretending it pertains to the realization that he would now be orgasm-less unless he decided himself to find a boyfriend. "I… okay. Well, I mean, I can't stop you. You're sure?"

"Yes," Blaine finally meets Kurt's eyes, mouth a little down turned. He places a hand on Kurt's, soft and warm like his hazel eyes. "We were best friends before this happened. We're best friends now. That won't change." Blaine strokes the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb, and Kurt nods a little.

"No, of course not. I understand. You want emotion. You're allowed to want that, and I want you to know that I'm completely supportive." He smiles to let Blaine know that it's okay.

And it is. Until next month when Blaine has a date that Friday night. And the next three Fridays after that. Dates that go swimmingly, leaving Kurt to pretend to listen as Blaine gushes about them on the phone later. Jealousy swirls in his gut when Blaine relays every detail. _Oh Kurt, Brett is such a gentleman. He holds every door and pulls out my chair. Ugh, he was just so romantic, and then after…_

Kurt gags a little and decides that he doesn't want to hear this anymore. He makes some lame excuse about homework to do, and goes to work picking an outfit for Monday, a devious plan already set in his mind.

Three days later, Kurt rounds the corner of McKinley's west wing, kilt swishing above his boot-clad knees. He spies Blaine leaning against his locker with his maybe-boyfriend, Brett, and a few other boys from the lacrosse team. He can't help but think about how Brett isn't good enough for Blaine.

Kurt is more intelligent. Kurt is more confident. Kurt is more handsome. But most of all, Kurt is more vindictive.

He continues down the hallway, making minor adjustments to his studded collar before he gets to Blaine. Smiling cordially at the other boys, he sidles up to him.

Blaine drinks him in, eyes roving over Kurt's long legs wrapped in boots before hitting the black skirt, where he stops. Eyes wide, he peels them off of Kurt's lower half and meets Kurt's, blue-gray and sparkling with mischief. _Perfect, _Kurt thinks.

Noting that Brett is otherwise occupied, Kurt leans in to Blaine's ear. "Like what you see, Anderson?"

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine hisses.

"What are you talking about?" He rests a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm just greeting my best friend." Closer yet, he murmurs, "I wanted to ask you a few questions about your date on Friday." The hand on his shoulder slides down over his chest to land on his abs, muscles fluttering under Kurt's palm.

"What's he like in bed, Blaine?" Kurt simpers, lips curling into a devilish smile against Blaine's ear. The latter freezes, clearly having not expected that question. "Is he wild? Does he make you scream? No, probably not. You _make love, _don't you? That's cute. Has he found your sweet spots yet? What about that one right at the juncture of your hip and thigh that makes you whimper? Behind your knees? Or the spot right _here,_" Kurt whispers and just before his lips can touch the pulse point behind his jaw, Blaine jumps back.

Flustered and red faced at having been cornered next to Brett, he splutters. "_No_," he mutters vehemently, "because we are taking things _slow,_ so if you are satisfied—"

Brett finally senses the mood change and turns to face the friends. He wraps an arm around Blaine's waist, and his green eyes rove Blaine's face. "You doing okay? Did something happen?"

"He just has a presentation today that he's a bit nervous about," Kurt lies smoothly, face still a little impish before he composes himself. "I was just giving him a little pep talk."

"Aw, that's cute. You know you'll rock it, Blaine," Brett gives him a little smile as he strokes Blaine's waist. "Won't he, Kurt?"

"Absolutely," Kurt agrees. Satisfied, Brett turns back to his friends. Kurt takes the opportunity to slink back up to Blaine. Tilting down to his ear again, Kurt drops his voice. "If you decide you don't want to take things slow, I have something you could rock even harder than that speech." Kurt scrapes his teeth on Blaine's earlobe before slipping a neatly folded piece of red cloth into his front pocket. Patting it, Kurt breathes, "I opted for the _traditional _route with my attire today, if you were wondering."

With a parting nip to Blaine's jaw, Kurt spins on his heel and flounces his way down the hall to his homeroom, singing just loud enough for Blaine to hear him.

_It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced, and are you thinking of me when you fuck him?_

Kurt's in fourth period French when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Checking to make sure Madame Dubois is otherwise occupied, he sneaks his hand into his pocket to retrieve it.

**From Blaine: **Enlighten me as to why your underwear is in my pocket.

**From Kurt: **I told you I went the traditional route today. Will you require… further proof?

**From Blaine: **Kurt.

**From Kurt: **I'll take that as a yes.

And with that, he excuses himself to the bathroom down the hall. Looking back and forth to check for stragglers, Kurt whips out the key he had Puck make him for the teachers' bathroom. Spacious and private, Kurt and Blaine like to take advantage of it whenever possible. He flicks the deadbolt on the door and gingerly sets his messenger bag on the sink before he turns to face the full-length mirror.

Kurt's hands wander to his waist where they make quick work folding and rolling until the hem of the black pleated material is resting right at the end of his cheeks. He turns, arching his spine just enough to give a peek of what's underneath, before he lifts his phone and aims it backwards at the mirror.

A quick tap of a button later, Kurt surveys his work. Deeming it more than acceptable, he attaches it in his next text message to Blaine.

**From Kurt: **Not only is tradition liberating, it is also rather convenient.

**From Blaine: **You better be in that exact position when I get to the bathroom.

A shiver runs down Kurt's spine from Blaine's words. Previously deciding they were too voluble for dirty talk, the thrill of this new side excites him, and the rush from how eager Blaine sounds goes straight to his cock. He doesn't even have the time to think about how good it would have sounded if Blaine growled it into his ear because Blaine is outside of the door. He signals his arrival with a gruff "_Kurt_."

The lock clicks when Kurt turns it, and Blaine is barging in with wild eyes trained on Kurt. Quickly latching it again, Kurt faces Blaine and the shorter boy grabs him by the waist to pull him flush to his chest.

"Did you really think you could just keep flouncing around like that all day? Wearing your fucking kilt and swishing your goddamn hips like you just stepped off of a runway? _Teasing me_?" Blaine's voice rumbles in Kurt's ear and all of his resolve crumbles. He had been planning to tease, but when Blaine starts talking like that, all he can do is whimper. Practically melting, he allows Blaine to push him up against the mirror on the wall, hands on his ass on the outside of his bottoms.

"I had to stop myself from coming in my pants when you sent me that picture," Blaine bites Kurt's collarbone, punctuating his sentence, and Kurt gasps. Clawing at Blaine's shoulders, he whines again as Blaine continues into his neck. "I practically fucking ran from my class. I don't even know what I _told _Mr. Pierson. Stomach troubles or something—which isn't even a lie because that's where all my blood had been rushing through, so fast I was practically dizzy."

Kurt's erratic breathing is the only sound heard as Blaine licks across his jaw, slowly making his way towards Kurt's mouth. Kurt is relatively sure that his brain has completely short-circuited from the way Blaine is talking.

Finally he reaches Kurt's mouth and presses in for a bruising kiss, and Kurt moans wantonly into his lips when Blaine's hands slip under his kilt. Blaine grips and squeezes while he fucks his tongue into Kurt's mouth, compressing their bodies until there isn't a breath's worth of space between them.

"You…" Kurt starts after they break, still panting.

"What, Kurt?" Blaine mouths at his jaw then alternates licks and scrapes and sucks and bites on the smooth skin of his throat, skin reddening under his wake. "I what?" Before Kurt can properly respond, one of the hands on his ass stops gripping to run a finger down his crack.

It takes another moment for Kurt to regain his senses. Reeling from Blaine's ministrations he tries again. His voice is breathy and high, but surprisingly coherent, when he can finally compose himself enough to say, "You need to fuck me. Now."

Kurt can feel Blaine's grin against his neck when he tongues his way back up and into Kurt's mouth. Blaine slows it down, no longer pressing fervently. Instead, they kiss wet and languid, tongues rolling and playing in the space between their mouths. Blaine detaches but stays close enough to mingle breaths as he speaks. "As much as I would love to give you what you want, I think you need to wait a little longer because of the way you treated me earlier."

Blaine dips back in for another kiss of slow passion. He gets away with it for a few minutes before Kurt turns the tables. Regaining some more brainpower from the break in alacrity, Kurt uses it to his advantage when he drags a palm down from Blaine's hair to cup him through his maroon pants.

"But _Blaine_," he breathes, sounding more like his coy self, "I think you really _do_ want to fuck me now." Kurt rubs the heel of his hand rhythmically on Blaine's bulge. It's Blaine's turn to fall apart now, powerless to the low lilt of Kurt's voice and steady press on his aching erection. "I think you want to stretch me open with your fingers. You want to feel me open up for you before you can push your cock inside me. It's been so long, Blaine, I'm so _tight_," he finishes, moaning obscenely to add to the imagery.

Kurt kisses him heatedly, adding to the assault on Blaine's senses. He can feel the boy's resolve shaking, hands slack on his ass, and he smirks.

"Nnngh," Blaine groans, attempting a full sentence. "No, y-you… you don't get to decide. I decide." He tries to put a little distance between he and Kurt. "And what _I _decide is that you're gonna flip over and press that beautiful face up against the wall so I can spread you open."

Kurt looks at him with wide eyes, surprised that he has retaken the power over their situation.

"I said _flip._" Blaine practically growls, voice low and commanding. Kurt acquiesces, upper half flush to the mirror and back arched, ass partially exposed. Blaine does growl then, eyes dark as he takes in the sight before him.

Dropping to his knees, Blaine flips up Kurt's skirt to reveal soft, pale skin and a dusty pink hole, a sight so appealing that he can't help but to lick a wide stripe from Kurt's perineum to the top of his ass. Kurt's breath stutters, and he gasps. Blaine continues, grabbing at the flesh and pulling his cheeks apart to dive back in, licking in wide circles around his hole. He switches between flat presses of his tongue, long licks and wide laps, and sharp sucks and nips to Kurt's ass.

Satisfied with the way Kurt is writhing back against his face, Blaine pulls off and is met with a whine that takes the place of the string of expletives and incoherent babbles that sound like Blaine's name. With a parting smack to the curved flesh, Blaine stands to root through his bag, retrieving their travel lube from a side pocket.

He returns to where Kurt is still leaning against the mirror, hot puffs of breath fogging the glass. Blaine presses himself into Kurt's body, limbs meeting at every angle and curve. He gives a kiss to the sensitive spot underneath Kurt's jaw before moaning against his ear. "Are you ready for this, Kurt?"

He whines, nodding eagerly and pushing back harder against Blaine.

"You want me to fuck you?" Kurt hasn't stopped nodding, but this question spurs him to do so with even more unhidden want. "Are you _sure_?" By this time Kurt doesn't care about how he sounds, he just whines unashamedly.

"Yes, yes, yes, _please oh god_. Just fuck me _please_." Kurt twists and grabs Blaine by the hair that has come unglued because of his sweat and attaches their lips in a kiss full of want. Blaine laughs a little, a low rumble in his chest that Kurt can feel in his bones.

He separates from the kiss so he can smear lube onto his fingers. They connect eyes as Blaine trails a finger from the top of Kurt's ass down to his hole and pushes halfway inside. After letting Kurt get used to the intrusion for a moment, he presses in all the way, slowly pumping his finger. He works through the tightness for a minute before he can feel that Kurt can take a second one.

The second finger is more of a stretch, and Kurt tenses a little. Blaine touches a soothing kiss to his throat and continues to pepper them there until Kurt stops clenching and he can move again. Soon, Kurt is twisting under his body, moaning and panting. Blaine crooks his finger and drags, slow and teasing, until he hits Kurt's prostate.

"Jesus FUCK, Blaine! Three, do three, oh my _god,_" Kurt shouts, unraveling slowly until his words are just mumbles of consonants and vowels and disconnected syllables. Blaine obliges then, giving Kurt three fingers. Kurt thrusts back onto them readily, and it isn't long before he's begging Blaine again. "I don't have time for a condom today, just _fuck me_."

Blaine's fingers halt, surprised. "What?"

"Lube yourself up already, Jesus, you could've been inside me by now!" Kurt moans, the words slurring together with pent up frustration and need for release. Without another word, Blaine removes his fingers, leaving Kurt feeling empty. It doesn't last long, though, with Blaine already having pushed down his pants and started spreading lube on his cock. Hissing with the minor relief this finally brings his painfully hard cock, he lines up with Kurt's hole.

Blaine cranes his neck to kiss Kurt hotly as he presses inside. He goes slowly, seeing as it's been over a month, and stills to let Kurt grow accustomed to his size. Still kissing to distract from the stretch, Kurt breaks it to whisper that he can move.

Keeping a slow pace, Blaine starts to thrust shallowly. He begins a comfortable rhythm, gripping Kurt's hips as he rocks into him from behind.

"Harder, Blaine, I said to fuck me," Kurt bosses, eyes sparkling with want and lust. Blaine smirks, taking the initiative and pushing it to the limit. He pulls out until just the head is in and snaps his hips, pressing in deep. The sound of skin on skin reverberates through the bathroom, and Kurt's sounds border on screams. Neither of them is going to last long.

"God you're so fucking tight Kurt, how did I wait so long for this? Fuck you feel so good. So hot," Blaine pants, too far away to kiss Kurt like he wants to.

After continuing to thrust together for some time, moans and wails mingling in the heated air, Blaine changes his mind. He pulls out quickly, and Kurt lets out a whine of surprise. Blaine grabs Kurt by the waist and flips him, smacking his back into the mirror. Kurt is wide-eyed, staring at Blaine until the latter hitches his partner's leg up and wraps it around his waist. When he thrusts back in, Kurt cries out as the new angle changes the sensation.

Kurt meets Blaine thrust for thrust, and this position allows them to smash their mouths together, tongues meeting and teeth clacking with the force. For a while the bathroom is filled with sounds of skin on skin only broken by breathy whimpers and garbled pleas.

Soon, Blaine's hips begin to jerk more erratically. "Close, Kurt, so close," Blaine whimpers into the sweaty skin of Kurt's neck before mouthing his way up into a kiss.

Kurt moans in reply, hands slipping from Blaine's shoulders. One goes to his own aching cock as the other clutches onto Blaine's ass. He pulls Blaine in more, trying to get him deeper for his final thrusts. "Come for me, Blaine, I'm so close," he breathes into Blaine's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip.

Thrusting harder, Blaine groans from deep in his throat. Kurt is finally pushed over the edge, throbbing into his hand as he comes. His muscles clench and spasm with pleasure, urging Blaine to finish as well. A couple quick snaps later and Blaine is coming too. Kurt can feel the wetness slipping out of him as Blaine rides out his orgasm.

Blaine slips his softening cock out of Kurt, letting his leg fall back to the floor. With wobbly knees they both stand, leaning heavily against each other. The boys kiss warmly, coming down from a mutual high. After a moment, Blaine bends over to pull his pants back up to his waist.

Kurt reaches into Blaine's pocket to retrieve the underwear he put there earlier. He uses the soft material to clean himself off as best as he can. "I figured those would come in handy today, if not in the way I expected," Kurt smiles, looking down at Blaine's handsome face. Despite the post-coital glow, Blaine looks somber. Kurt's smile falls. "What?"

"We shouldn't have done that, Kurt. You know that. I'm dating Brett, and this isn't fair to him." Blaine goes to run a hand through his hair and realizes it's gelled. He ends up just trying to further smash it to his skull.

Kurt tries to reason with him. "So? Why mess with a good thing? We like what we have." His heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. Everything was going according to plan until now. Blaine was supposed to kiss him and say he'd break it off with Brett so they could continue.

"No. _You _like what we have. I told you, I don't want…" Blaine gets a little teary, and Kurt raises a hand to try and soothe him. Blaine pushes the hand away. "I don't want this meaningless sex. I want a boyfriend, not a fuck buddy."

Kurt looks a little stung. He was under the impression that they were more than that. Blaine is his best friend. He considers this more than just 'meaningless sex'. Kurt tells him that.

"It is meaningless, Kurt! It's meaningless because there is no emotion behind it. It's. Just. Sex!" Blaine is dangerously close to yelling now, and something in Kurt snaps.

"Well of course there's fucking emotion behind it, Blaine! There's emotion because _I love you_, god damnit! Why would I ever agree to something like this otherwise? You didn't want a boyfriend then, and this is the only way I'd be able to kiss you. God, you're so fucking _blind _sometimes, I could just smack—" Kurt is cut off by a bruising kiss to his lips. His wide eyes finally flutter shut after the shock wears off, and he begins to kiss back.

Blaine breaks the kiss and pulls back to look into Kurt's eyes. "How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you loved me?" His amber eyes are big and searching and overwhelmingly earnest. Kurt feels the unbearable need to lay his soul on the line.

"Oh I don't know…" He murmurs, a little shy. "Probably, like… since we first met or something…" Kurt trails off as Blaine scoops him into a huge hug. He hugs back tentatively, still confused.

Blaine starts talking, face buried in the warm skin of Kurt's neck. "I thought I was the only one feeling like that. This is liberating! I could sing! God, the only reason I wanted to date other people was because I thought you would hate me!"

Kurt gets the general idea, but he wants to hear the words out loud. A hand resting on Blaine's head, he whispers into the boy's ear, "Please say it."

Blaine's soft mouth curves up into a close-lipped smile. "I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine's lips caress his collar as he speaks, and Kurt lets out a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut. He opens them again when he feels Blaine pull back from his neck. Their eyes meet, sparkling, and they lean in for a sweet kiss that tells of everything held back.

They part, resting their foreheads together. A bell sounds, indicating they'd spent more than a period in the bathroom, missing lunch completely, and now it is sixth period.

Moving in comfortable silence, they fix themselves as best as they can before they have to head to class. Finally somewhat presentable, they look at each other, Blaine's hand resting on the door handle.

"So this means you're getting rid of Brett, right?" Kurt asks, a little insecure.

"Nah, we have a date on Saturday that I was _really _looking forward to…" Blaine winks, letting Kurt know he's kidding.

"Fuck you," Kurt teases, no real venom behind it, and smacks Blaine on the ass once.

"Next time," Blaine whispers, tossing a coquettish look over his shoulder as he opens the door, joining the mass of teens in the hall.

Kurt follows, rolling his eyes. He fully intends to make sure Blaine keeps that promise.

Without thinking any more about it, he quickens his pace to catch up to Blaine. Eyes straight ahead, he reaches over and laces their fingers together for the first time.

* * *

**wow okay so that was my first fanfic ever and stuff, so don't hurt me too much. that ending totally snuck up on me. it wasn't what i planned at all. nonetheless, i am pleased. xoxoxo blaineandersassy**


End file.
